


should never have taken it off

by HiroMyStory



Series: The Devil's Crack: Off-Kilter Drabbles from the Pit [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bracelet Bros, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post S5A, The Bracelet, dan knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/pseuds/HiroMyStory
Summary: Dan realizes he’s made a huge mistake.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Devil's Crack: Off-Kilter Drabbles from the Pit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043421
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	should never have taken it off

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Bracelet Bros.

Dan paced the worn carpet of his apartment. Had he made a mistake? He ran his fingers through his hair, clasping his head. He’d made a mistake.

He pawed through his junk drawer, scrabbling, tossing aside batteries, discount cards, superglue, orphaned keys, expired condoms, a baggie of buttons. Five scotch-tape rolls. _It had to be here_. There, at the very back, under a CrossFit flyer. A glimmer of amethyst cradled by dark leather.

Heart thumping, Dan slid on the bracelet, tightening the leather straps. It felt right, having it back where it belonged.

He should never have taken it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, I'm so sad I can't capitalize Dan KNOWS properly. 😂


End file.
